


Dialogue

by My_Beating_Hart



Series: A Mahariel's Scraps [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Beating_Hart/pseuds/My_Beating_Hart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random bits of dialogue today. Most of the time, I've left the speakers vague, so assign who you want to what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dialogue

“Bastard!” Theron snarled explosively.

Alistair glanced up from his spot by the fire.

“Not you.” Zevran called over helpfully.

 ~

I’m not sure what it is about me that you like, _amor_.

Many things.

Does that include my perky nipples?

~

A word of advice, don’t ever try to tie Theron up, for any reason.

Why did you-?

It’s not important. Boring story, really. But he chewed through the rope surprisingly quickly, and it took him a while to calm down afterwards. It makes me think he has been tied up before, but he has never deigned to explain. So, yes, don’t tie him up... Oh, and be careful round his teeth.

 ~

Did I ever tell you about the time Sten accidentally hit me in the kidney with the flat of his sword?

No?

The bruising went down eventually, but a week later I was still pissing blood. It got quite worrying.

om ~~g~~ m

 ~

Anyone up for naked cliff diving?

Zevran no.

Zevran yes.

Don't encourage him, Morrigan.

There are not many sharp rocks down there. He should come to little harm.

 ~

Who knows where he has wandered off to this time? Perhaps he is simply hunting? Or getting away from the petty squabbles and ever-present smell of wet dog and filthy socks, hm?

 ~

Theron: Creators guide me.

Theron: …

Theron: [Touches Zevran’s butt]

Theron: Ty Creators.

~

I accepted killing and being killed. It's part of the job. My life should be taken only as an example of what not to do. I’ve done everything wrong and suffered for it. You don’t want to be me.

~

Bow and arrow. A coward's weapon.

Is that so?

~

Don’t approach a wolf from the front, a halla from the back or an idiot from any side. - Dalish saying

Take the Dalish out the forest, but can't ever take the forest out of the Dalish. - Saying _about_ the Dalish.

~

These trees are older than living memory, and few have ventured this deep into the Brecilian Forest for this long. So watch your step.

~

Theron gets kidnapped somehow:

Zevran: Please don’t kill him.

Thug leader: Why shouldn’t we?

Zevran:  I wasn’t talking to you.

~

Zevran, please don’t tell me you’ve been trying to mix poisons again.

So far I haven’t fainted or accidentally paralysed my right hand, so it’s going much better than last time.

~

This is ridiculous.*

You’re ridiculous!*

And you’re drunk.*

~

I refuse to be lost to the shadows!*

~

Alistair/Leliana: I heard a tale once that if someone were to follow a wild halla into the forest and keep up with it, it would lead them to their heart’s desire. Is it true?

Theron: What? No. It’d make sure you got completely lost in the forest first.

~

Zevran, I have a secret for you. [Cheek kiss]

I’m afraid I didn’t hear that very well, amor. Perhaps you could say it to my face instead?

~

Can I be your first mistake of First Day?

 

~

No nightmares?

None.

~

Theron: Why do you cut you hair so short?

Leliana: Why do you keep yours so long?

Theron: [Deadpan] It's a symbol of virility among Dalish men

Zevran: [Spittakes]

Alistair: A symbol of what?

Leliana: Really?

Theron: Fenedhis, of course not. 

~

[Morrigan and Zevran watching Theron be stealthy and sneak up on an unsuspecting Alistair like it's a nature documentary.]

Is the Templar deaf, perchance?

Too many blows to the head, no?

~

Theron, wake up!

Wuh happen?

 

* = Awakening maybe?


End file.
